Shauna Duggins
Shauna Duggins is a stuntwoman, stunt actress, and stunt coordinator who worked as stunt double for Jeri Ryan on the seventh season episode . For this stunt, she was coordinated by Dennis Madalone and worked with Hubie Kerns, Jr. More recently, she performed stunts in the and . Duggins has been nominated for an Emmy Award for outstanding stunt coordination in Alias and is a two time winner of the Taurus World Stunt Award (both 2000 for her work in Charlie's Angels, for best specialty stunt and for best aerial work , the latter with fellow stunt performers Dana Hee, Joey Box, and Eileen Weisinger). She has doubled for stars such as , , , Nikita Ager, , , Jeanetta Arnette, , and and is a close friend and personal stunt double for (2001-2006 in Alias, 2003 in Daredevil, 2004 in 13 Going on 30, 2005 in Elektra, 2006 in Catch and Release, and 2007 in The Kingdom). Duggins was also the stunt coordinator for the final season of Alias (2005-2006), a series created by J.J. Abrams. Among her stunt resume are films such as Crazy/Beautiful (2001, with Kirsten Dunst and Bruce Davison), Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002), '' The Italian Job'' (2003, with Boris Lee Krutonog, Justin Sundquist, Monica Staggs, Eliza Coleman, and Johnny Martin), Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004, with Ken Lesco and Monica Staggs), The Amityville Horror (2005, with Dorian Kingi and stunts by Tom Vicini), Transformers (2007, with Glenn Morshower, Andy Milder, Denney Pierce, Boni Yanagisawa, Thom Williams, and written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman), Gone Baby Gone (2007), Get Smart (2008, with The Rock and stunts by Rick Avery, Troy Brenna, Mark Chadwick, Theo Kypri, Diana R. Lupo, Rich Minga, David Mattey, Michelle Sebek, Thom Williams, and Boni Yanagisawa), and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008, with stunts by Jon Braver, Keith Campbell, Ken Clark, Kevin Derr, Danny Downey, Thomas DuPont, Ian Eyre, Derek Mears, and Gary Wayton). Duggins has also performed stunt work and stunt coordination for television series such as ''The X-Files'' (2000 and 2001, with Jeff Austin), Dharma & Greg (2000 and 2002, with Mitchell Ryan and Ed Begley, Jr.), Angel (2003), V.I.P., The Others, Power Rangers (2001), Passions, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Roswell, ''24'', She Spies, Crossing Jordan, Smallville (2006, with John Glover), What about Brian (2006-2007), ''Lost'' (2007, with Daniel Dae Kim and Terry O'Quinn, and created and produced by J.J. Abrams), and Brothers & Sisters (2006-2007, with John Pyper-Ferguson). She collaborated again with J.J. Abrams when she performed utility stunts in the mystery thriller Cloverfield (2008) and served as stunt coordinator for his series Fringe (2008, co-created by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman) and his television drama Anatomy of Hope (2008). Duggins doubled in the drama The Burning Plain (2008), in the action sequel Crank 2: High Voltage (2009), in the action film G-Force (2009), and performed stunts in 's superhero movie Hancock (2008), the mystery thriller Eagle Eye (2008), and the horror thriller Amusement (2008). More recently, she worked as stunt coordinator on the television series Ray Donovan (2013-2017, working with Gregory J. Barnett, Paul Lacovara, Jeremy Fry, Omid Zader, and Todd Bryant) and Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (2015-2018), doubled lead actress in the comic adaptation Supergirl (2015-2016), and several guest actresses in episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2016, with Dane Farwell, Tanner Gill, and Derek Graf), Mistresses (2016, coordinated by Simon Rhee), and NCIS: Los Angeles (2010-2017). Most recently, Duggins doubled actress Jennifer Garner in the action thriller Peppermint (2018, with Mark Aaron Wagner, Brian Simpson, Allan Graf, and Kevin Derr) and worked as stunt coordinator on the television series Kidding (2018, starring Frank Langella and with Stacey Carino and Justin Riemer), American Princess (2018, with Jahnel Curfman and Rene Mousseux), Counterpart (2019), Camping (2018-2019), and GLOW (2017-2018, with Tom McComas and Lauren Mary Kim). On 9 September 2018, Duggins won an Emmy Award as first female stunt coordinator in the category Outstanding Stunt Coordination for a Comedy Series or a Variety Program for her work on GLOW. She previously received a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination in the category Outstanding Action Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Comedy or Drama Series for GLOW in 2018. http://deadline.com/2018/09/creative-arts-emmys-glow-shauna-duggins-stunt-coordination-1202460501 External links * * Shauna Duggins at the United Stuntwomen's Association Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:VOY performers